A Grieving King
by Mew Mew Author Cutie
Summary: The Barrier has been broken, and the monsters are free. Every monster except one is happy.


**_Howdy! Here's another pathetic oneshot for ya. I feel like this one's decent, but feedback good or bad would really be appreciated! Thank you, that will be all._**

**\--**

He had promised himself he'd never come back here. Yet he just had to see him one last time.

Toriel wasn't here to chase him away or make him feel even worse this time. She, like almost every monster, had taken advantage of the opening of the Barrier. He would come up too in time, but he had an important goodbye to make first.

Asgore made his way through the Ruins, to the patch of golden flowers he never thought he'd be able to return to. These flowers that killed his adopted daughter. These flowers that were coated with his son's dust.

He sat down near the flowers, gently stroking a petal with his finger. "Oh, I hope you plants do not mind touch... I've made quite a habit of stroking your delicate petals, haven't I?" Nobody but him, and maybe Toriel, would ever notice the tiny particles of corpse on the petals and in the grass. "Asriel..." Asgore mumbled, smiling as if he was face-to-face with his young son.

"The Barrier, i-it is broken now... I can only hope that the humans that did this to you are long gone." The king sniffled. "I want you to know that I will no longer end the lives of every human I encounter... I would not have killed Chara at any point... she did not deserve this fate..."

"And neither did you... Neither did... they..."

Tears wet the fur on Asgore's face, and more dripped down into his mane.

"My son..." A sob escaped his lips. Despicable. No matter how he felt, he'd never make the little joy of his life watch him crumble, turn into the mess he always seemed to be now. "I-I... I have to go now... Please, please... d-do not forget that I-I-I love you s-so..." The king of monsters could no longer keep his composure. He buried his face in his hands, sobbing. Gravity let his teardrops fall onto the golden flowers below, and the dust of his son. "I-I never... told you e-enough when I h-had the chance..." He'd otherwise never cry onto the shoulder of the young prince, but now the wreck of a man couldn't bear the loneliness crushing his soul. He was completely alone, yet his son's voice echoed through his head, telling him that it would be okay.

But it wouldn't.

Children were always blissfully ignorant.

The one time Asriel had had the misfortune of catching his father crying, he'd comforted him and kept repeating the same phrase, even though he had no idea what was even troubling him in the first place.

"It's gonna be okay, daddy."

That was when Chara was sick. Of course he knew what was wrong. Asgore had cried himself to sleep every night for those few torturous nights, after making sure his wife could handle the night shift and offering her a shoulder to cry on and lots of tissues. Toriel, however, had forgotten about Asgore's grief. She only cared about Chara. Asriel was his job too. He was Asgore's only support, pretending to love what he confirmed to be his absolutely horrid cooking, trying to help him tend to his dying sister, although he barely slept anyway, making him smile when he most wanted to break down and cry forever.

The memory only made his sobs grow louder and his eyes produce tears twice as fast. He didn't care if anyone heard, though he didn't know that an impatient Undyne peered at him through the hole in the ceiling.

"Asriel!" He shouted. "You did not have to bring her body back up there! You did not have to die for your kindness! I know I have made a mistake by killing them, and I'm... I-I'm so, s-so sorry... It... w-would not have b-been what you w-would have w-wanted..." The anguished king's sobbing quieted, and he was left weeping into his arms. The voice in his head was gone. There was no one left to tell him that it would be okay.

At this point, Undyne wiped at her eyes. Even the toughest of monsters could not just stand by and watch their king pathetically mourn his dead child. She took a deep breath and hopped down, careful not to step on the flowers. She placed her hand on his back, rubbing comforting circles.

"Asgore... it's time to go."

The grieving man looked up at her, flustered. His eyes were bloodshot, and he couldn't help but blush a bit.

"I... I did not know... y-you were here..." He felt a sense of shame creep over him. He didn't want to burden any of his subjects, let alone a close friend, with his endless pain.

"Yeah, I don't like it when you cry. We're getting out of this place."

Asgore smiled once more for his son, and he kissed a finger and touched one of the flowers. "I will be back for you someday..."

He stood, allowing Undyne to hug him and whisper, "No you won't."

**\--**

**Okayyyy, I may have updated a few things since it was published originally. Good ideas never pop up until after it's published! I may or may not add a few additional quotes or paragraphs at some points if they come to me. Nothing major will likely be added, but check often, if you want to see the changes, I guess.**


End file.
